User talk:Quilafa/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Huntik Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anubian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 08:45, July 13, 2011 help with season two i begun the creation of the new pages about the season two but i need some help i don't find the admins so i ask you because you made a lot of contributions Nitram86 22:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) here you can find the new episode in italian if you like you can help me with the images about the new titans and amulets i begun but there are a lot of titans and amulets... and some icon are very fast for make a good screen shot, alone i can't do it Nitram86 22:55, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ring of arc can you help modify the page about the ring of arc now we know it contain the leggendary titans arc?? i'm working found the inages about the elggendary titans :Frostodon is working on the leggendary titans page thanks Nitram86 15:44, November 15, 2011 (UTC) willblade i go if you like can you work on the willbalde page... bye Nitram86 16:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) control some pages there is a user called cazzlovehuntik+sophie+dante that modify the pages about dante e sophie with immages and text personal we must control this pages Nitram86 19:21, November 15, 2011 (UTC) help category images Modifica the image must be categorized so i need some help. for add a categori go to the page of the immages like this and at the bottom add the category if is a character images add "Character name images" in the exemp is "rassimov images" Nitram86 17:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) casterwill members we must create the pages about the casterwill members i begin with nimue and viviene but there are a lot the team of lucas the casterwill in the huntik council and the sage of the casterwill and even the solders of lady nimue...so we must work on this Nitram86 19:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) episode 46 i see the episode on the official site of the rai television i don't know if you can se it outside italy this is the link when the episode come out in youtube i insert it here like the one of yesterday...the episode 46 come out today morning so isn't out yet on youtube. Nitram86 11:42, November 27, 2011 (UTC) then enjoy the episode^^ Nitram86 11:52, November 27, 2011 (UTC) -video link removed- episode on youtube Nitram86 15:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Acidheart Acidheart in this page the spell is called acidheart i think is Acidarts what do you tink?? Nitram86 19:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC) this is the same spell?? Nitram86 19:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree on "Aciddart". the problem is only one the one in the link is the same spell?? if yes we must clarify else ve must create a new page Nitram86 22:22, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Eathon Lambert in the spirit world can you control the page about the spirit world...i change the page about Eathon Lambert Nitram86 19:42, November 28, 2011 (UTC) blood spiral contropart blood spiral contropart this removed i think the name is darkrace can sombody control?? i have this dubt because the Hyperstride of Murdock was red Nitram86 15:11, November 30, 2011 (UTC) vote for the new admin Important Administrator election we must find a new admin Nitram86 18:25, December 1, 2011 (UTC) divison of the jobs i see you work on the old pages about the season 1 so i think you can work on this i work on the pages about the season 2 and Lady Timedramon can check the grammar what do you think?? Nitram86 20:14, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ok what about the administrator election?? i like you become admin Nitram86 20:27, December 1, 2011 (UTC) i have talk with the community central wikia (see the blog pages Important Administrator election) they can make someone admin in this pages community central adoption my discussion so we must vote for the new adminitrator i have proposed you me and Lady Timedramon because we are the most attive users. i vote you... Nitram86 20:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Darkrace i think is the same Nitram86 08:20, December 2, 2011 (UTC) stoneblade?? or stormblade?? yes this is a spell we don't have i think is this one too stoneblade removed storme blade is a other spell a stronger version of darkwave i think what do you tink?? Nitram86 11:43, December 3, 2011 (UTC) new episode out last episode have fun^^ Nitram86 11:53, December 3, 2011 (UTC) can you work on the tomb of nefertity?? in this episode we descover new location in the tomb i find the pictures Nitram86 12:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) i add some pictures of the last episode about the tomb of nefertiti and the tomb of tutankamon but there isnt the pages so you are makeng pages about the first series can you create the page about the tomb of nefertiti and add this pictures Necklace of Tutankhamon found.jpg|necklace of tutankamon in his tomb The key of nefertiti.jpg|the key of nefertiti S2E47 Tomb of Nefertit Blood Spiral icon.jpg|bloodspiral simbol in the tomb of nefertiti tomb of nefertiti.jpg|tomb of nefertiti tomb of tutankamon secret entrance.jpg|tomb of tutankamon tomb of tutankamon.jpg|tomb of tutankamon inside tomb of tutankamon puzzle.jpg Nitram86 13:26, December 3, 2011 (UTC) i begin working on the tomb of tutankamon but i need the page of the tomb of nefertiti for a link Nitram86 13:35, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Copykind lol i think copykind can be used only on a bonded titan lagion is not bonded with dante i think the only way to defeate legion is using madea and controlling it with the illusion like make apear that the blood spiral member are the huntik group... if you don't know it yet i LOVE madea Nitram86 14:56, December 3, 2011 (UTC) breakspell is Break Spell this because destroy the spell of Stopglue breakspell can be used for destroy an already active spell or don't allow a users use his spell for a short period of time. Nitram86 12:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) last episode have fun Nitram86 12:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) lambert house can you add the page about the house of the lambert in ireland i have add the pictures of the extern but now i must go Nitram86 13:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Lambert house.jpg diana Forest Queen Diana do you know the atk and def of this titan?? somebody change the power but i'm not sure i found this forest queen diana card Nitram86 23:47, December 5, 2011 (UTC) templates help there are some templete that in a lot of pages are missing when you find one you can add?? one is the template Gallery on the galleries: the other is the template fair use in the page of the pictures i begin with this work but i can't do it alone Nitram86 21:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Maybe this is a silly idea... but is it possible to make some full templates that have the various things needed inside? So that way if someone comes along, they just have to choose the right full template. Lady Timedramon 01:10, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Lady Timedramon yes the gallery politicy mean in the main page you can only add pictures of the characters in the page like sophie only picture of sophie alone while in the Gallery page you can add all the picture that contain that character like sophie e lok or sophie and dante ecc ecc Nitram86 12:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC) teien segnature spell spell removed i can't understand the name of this spell off....?? Nitram86 15:28, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like "Offmaker" but that doesn't make sense. Lady Timedramon 02:35, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Lady Timedramon i begin create offmaker then if the name is wrong we change in the future Nitram86 10:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) cypercall cypersummon i think is the same add something like "is also called cypersummon" in the page of the cypercall Nitram86 12:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) new episode tomorrow tomorrow i'm not at home i have a job to do can you work on the new episode when it come out?? this is the site you watch the episode and create some screenshot of titans magic or important fact thanks Nitram86 13:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) found some icons but some look differents Nitram86 17:20, December 12, 2011 (UTC)